Cure of Death
by veldygee
Summary: AU. Alfred believes that Death is like an illness. Every illness has its cure. That's why, Alfred will definitely find the cure of death. USUK. Warnings inside.


**Title : **Cure of Death

**Pairing : ** USUK

**Warnings : **AU, grammatical and spelling errors, character death.

**Disclaimer : **Hetalia is not mine.

**A/N : ** Hello! Heavel here. So, this is another fanfiction of mine written for USUK Summer Camp 2011. The prompt for day 3 is 'science'. I hope this fanfict somehow related to the prompt. I tried.

Well, for a warning in this story, Arthur is dead.

Enjoy :D

* * *

><p>Death was the fate of every living thing in the world.<p>

Plants, Animals, and humans would end up facing death.

Holy Gospel said that the death would live again at the end of the world.

But well, until that time, nothing could be done by humans to conquer death.

Death was always the final phase at human life.

It brought despair and sadness.

It brought tears and screams.

But nothing could be done to prevent it.

Death was something inevitable.

Nothing could be done to bring back the dead people.

It was simply impossible. The law of nature.

But Alfred believed the opposite.

* * *

><p>"Alfred, where will you go after this?"<p>

Alfred looked at his brother with a blank expression that made Matthew Williams involuntarily hitched although he had seen that expression many times ever since that _day_. Alfred's lips slowly turned upwards into an awkward smile that didn't reach his ever dull eyes that had long lost its light. It was even more painful to see that ghostly smile on his older twin's face.

"I am going back to the lab, Mattie," answered Alfred in forced happy tone. Matthew sighed and nodded in understanding. Of course his brother would always go back to the lab.

"Well then, be careful, Al."

"Yes, Mattie. I am always careful you know?" replied Alfred chuckling humorlessly. The American then stood up from his seat and walked to the front door, followed by Matthew behind. Right in front of the door, Alfred stopped and just stood silently with his back facing the other. After a few minutes, Alfred slowly turned his head until he could see his brother's unique violet eyes.

"Matt, how many times I should try before I get him back?" asked Alfred in whisper. Matthew just stared at his twin's blue eyes. He still didn't know how to answer that question no matter how many times Alfred asked him that over and over again. Matthew knew that it was impossible no matter how many times Alfred tried, but no… Matthew could not give that kind of answer because Alfred would just get angry. At the end, Matthew didn't answer the question _again_.

Alfred shrugged and then opened the door. It was not like he expected an answer or something. He had asked that question many times, but no one could provide the exact real answer. No one. Even Alfred sure the God Himself didn't know it. Alfred could only try and try and try. He smiled his forced smile—since he just couldn't smile naturally anymore ever since that _day._

"Just wish me luck today, okay?"

And with that Alfred waved his hand in goodbye and walked out from Matthew's apartment, back to his laboratory.

* * *

><p>Alfred walked in to his personal laboratory that had transformed into his home too and then took off his jacket and put it on the coat hanger. Ever since that <em>day <em>and after Alfred had decided, he quickly arranged some plans, including buying an underground area below an unused building, that then he changed into his own personal laboratory. Alfred turned on the generator and the dark room began to brighten.

Modern machines and lots of bottles and chemical glasses with colorful liquids were arranged on tables and cabinets all around the laboratory area. There was a bed, a dining table, some chairs and a TV in a corner of the laboratory but those were the only 'personal' thing around the laboratory. There were whiteboards filled with lots of numbers and other formulas and symbols that were so complicated. Alfred walked across the room until he reached a huge machine. The American smiled gently at the huge machine and then he reached for a control panel near the machine. His hand swiftly pushed buttons as he had done the combinations hundreds of times already.

The machine gave out a weird 'puff' sound and other mechanical sounds and then slowly the machine's cap began to move, opening itself. Smokes were emerging out from the machine, and at first nothing could be seen. Alfred's eyes brightened gradually and then he pushed another button and then something was moving out from the machine slowly. Alfred's smile widened painfully.

"I am home, Arthur," whispered Alfred to a man that was lying motionlessly inside a glass tube. He wore a white long-sleeved shirt with a green vest over it. His hands were held together like he was praying in front of his chest. His face was pale. His blonde hair was still bright like sunshine. His eyes were closed and the man wore a very peaceful expression. He was just like sleeping. If only that was the reality.

Alfred opened the tube and then carefully, he caressed the man's cold cheek and slowly he leaned closer to the man and kissed the man's forehead. The man remained motionless. Alfred's blue eyes flickered in pain and then he closed the tube and looked at the motionless man through the invisible glass. After a moment Alfred pushed another button and then the glass tube was moving again into the huge machine, securely protected.

Alfred turned away with a new determination inside his blue eyes. The man walked to the coffee machine as he started to prepare for another long day. Coffee was always his best friend during time like this. Alfred's blue eyes slowly wandered to the huge machine across the room.

It had been 3 years ever since the day of Arthur's death.

Three years ever since he had felt the Arthur's warmth.

Three years ever since he had gazed at those beautiful green eyes of Arthur.

Three years ever since he had seen Arthur's sweet gentle smile.

Alfred closed his eyes as once again another course of pain ran through his chest. No matter how many times he thought about it, it had always successfully made Alfred felt the painful throb inside his chest. The time was never able to ease the pain and fill the big gape inside Alfred's hollowed heart. It only worsened it since time made Alfred missed Arthur more.

Alfred jumped a little as he heard the sound that the coffee was ready to be served. The American chuckled and but then he took his glass of coffee. Alfred began to sip it as his eyes wandered around and then it stopped at one single thing on the dining table. Alfred sighed tiredly and then he took a few steps to the dining table and took a look at the cold tea that had remained untouched for hours.

Alfred look at the thing blankly and the he sat on a chair across the cold tea side. Alfred took a sip from his coffee again and then looked blankly at the empty seat with only a tea cup. After a while, Alfred put his glass of coffee down and then reached for the tea cup in front of him. His blue eyes gazed at the cold brown water and then Alfred slowly grabbed the cup and took a sip from the drink he disliked.

Alfred closed his eyes once again as his tongue felt the cold bitter taste of the tea and slowly Alfred swallowed it. He cringed in disgust and after that he grabbed the cup and poured the remaining cold tea away through the drains. Alfred put the cup slowly—as that was Arthur's favourite—and then he walked away from the dining table.

Alfred took a big gulp from his coffee and then he sat on one of the many chairs inside the laboratory. The bitter sweet taste of his coffee was a lot better than that damn tea. Alfred bit his lower lip and slowly, a single tear was rolling down from his blue eyes and quickly he wiped away that with the back of his hand. He should have not been that stupid and taste that tea that reminded him of what Arthur's lips taste like. He should have not made the tea over and over again every single morning. At the end it was became useless and would go untouched after all. But no, Alfred just could not stop his morning habit.

Alfred glanced at his surroundings helplessly. Now, he should just continue his experiments and researches to occupy his mind now. It was always the best thing to do before he ended up broke down due to the overwhelming sadness.

* * *

><p>"Where did I go wrong with this calculation?" growled Alfred to no one as he slammed his fist angrily at the wooden table. The American began to curse loudly and then threw away things from the table to every direction he could aim in frustration. After a moment, Alfred ended up panting for his breath, looking so helpless and then he fell down on both of his knees; his face was hidden in both of his hands as he sobbed. His body was trembling in frustration and desperation.<p>

"Why? Why? Why? When can I finally find it? I cannot handle this anymore. How long should I suffer? Just let me die already!" yelled the trembling man to no one, pouring out his frustration. Alfred sobbed and then he looked up from his hands and his eyes desperately fell on the huge machine that securely protected Arthur. Still trembling, he stood up on both of his legs and then took shaky steps to the machine and then pushed on the buttons and after the glass tube was out, Alfred quickly opened the glass tube and reached for Arthur's cold hands.

"Arthur, Arthur, Arthur… please wake up, will you? I can't handle this loneliness. Just let me join you, will you? Don't do this to me…. Don't . Don't…," chanted Alfred desperately to the cold body. Arthur didn't give any responses. Alfred only stared at the unmoving body for a while and then he let out a shaky laugh and after that his laugh turn out to be loud, filled with desperations. Alfred laughed and laughed until he could not laugh anymore. Tears were still rolling down from both of his eyes and Arthur was still lying down with both of his eyes closed.

Alfred believed that with science, everything could be done.

He had believed that since science was one of the most important things that created the humanity, the technologies and shaped the world until it was like what it was now. Without science, nothing could be achieved. Without science, many illnesses could not be cured. Without science, there would be no technologies. Without science, humans would not live like now.

But science had not been able to cure death. Yet.

It was all only a matter of time until science and humans could conquer the death.

That's what Alfred believed in throughout 3 years ever since that _day_.

Death was like an illness. It made someone heart stopped beating. It made someone stopped breathing. It made someone's body went cold. It made their eyes stayed closed for eternity. It made them stopped living.

Death was like an illness. There were complications. It was a fatal illness that made someone could not open their eyes. That made them could not live their life anymore for eternity. That made their bodies went rotten at the end. That made their bodies merged with the soil at the end. People would cry at the one that got the 'death' illness and nothing could be done to replace the one that got 'death'.

For centuries, humans were always defeated by the 'death'. Every human would got 'death' and joined the rest. Some people said that the people who got 'death would enter another world, heaven or hell. Some people said that people would go to nothingness. No one could tell the truth because no one that got 'death' had ever been cured.

Alfred had waited for miracles the first few days since that _day_. But nothing came. His friends and his brother had told him that they were sorry. They had told him that there was nothing Alfred could do to change the fate of Arthur's death. They said that Alfred should cheer up and live on his life.

Live on his life? Were they kidding? Alfred's life was never the same after that _day_. How could he live his life when half of his heart was taken away? When air was taken away from his lung? He could barely breathe and eat. He could barely live his life.

If Alfred was like any other people, maybe they would give up and then lived on his life. Maybe they would gradually try to adapt their new life without someone they loved. But well, Alfred was no like any other people. Everyone that knew him would know how stubborn yet genius he was. Alfred knew he had brain and determinations. He had dreams.

He would find the cure for death.

He would find the cure to wake Arthur up.

People said that was an idiotic thing to do. People said that it was impossible. People said that Alfred had lost his mind.

But even the genius people from centuries ago had received the same treatment. But at the end, they were all able to prove that they were right. Alfred knew that people would not stop treat him like crazy unless he able to find the cure. Well, it was not like he even cared about what other people thought about him anyway.

Throughout 3 years, he had tried to cure Arthur from death. Over 40 experiments and hundreds of researches had he done to accomplish his goal to make Arthur opened his eyes. He had tried to make many kinds of drugs that will cure the eternal sleep, but no. He still had not found the right medicine, the right drug to awaken Arthur. He had looked up for many books in biology, chemistry, physics and even mathematics to find the possible way to solve his problem. He had found nothing.

Alfred had read many books regarding death. Many said that death could not be conquered. Many books told him it was impossible to bring back people who had died. But well, Alfred was not going to give up, because nothing was impossible.

Alfred remembered a story from Greek mythology regarding a man that had almost brought back the one he loved from death. That man, Orpheus, was failed at the very last moment before he and his loved on able to step out from the underworld. It was all because of a curious glance behind. It ruined everything. That myth though, was one thing that gave Alfred's spirit to keep trying and never give up. He could not give up Arthur to death. He was going to cure Arthur's death and well, he would not do something stupid like Orpheus that ended up losing his loved one again.

He would definitely get Arthur back.

* * *

><p>Alfred groaned as he felt how stiff his body was. The man stretched both of his arms and yawned loudly, rubbing his eyes to rid away the remaining sleepiness. His eyes wandered around as he tried to find out what time it was. His gaze fell on the glass tube that contained Arthur's body. Alfred's blue eyes widened as he realized what happened yesterday.<p>

Apparently, after he broke down because of another wave of frustration and desperation, he ended up becoming too tired to move so he just slept beside the cold glass tube. That answered the question why his body was so stiff and his neck too was so cramped. Alfred gazed at Arthur that was lying inside the glass tube.

"I am so sorry yesterday, Arthur. I am so sorry. I knew that it was not your choice. I am sorry to sadden you. I will try again this morning. After all, I am the genius boy, right?" said Alfred in whisper, laughing a little. "Just you wait Arthur. I will definitely find the cure."

Alfred laughed again in the empty room and his eyes stared lovingly at Arthur's sleeping-like face.

"I am going to do more today. So just wait until the time," remarked Alfred again to the emptiness and then he walked away and put the glass tube back inside the machine. Alfred looked at the clock and smiled a bit as he then began to prepare his breakfast.

Today was going to be another long tiring day.

But each day, he believed that he had taken a step closer to find the cure. So he was okay with it.

* * *

><p>Alfred believed that with science, everything could be done.<p>

Alfred believed that death was like an illness.

Alfred believed that even death had the cure.

Alfred had decided to find the cure.

Alfred had decided to cure Arthur from death.

People said it was impossible. Alfred said nothing was impossible.

People said that it was dumb. Alfred said that genius people always had 'dumb' idea.

People said he had lost his mind. Alfred said he was only having a big vision.

People said he was crazy. Alfred said he was simply stubborn.

So that's why, he would never stop until he found the cure and save Arthur.

One day, he would finally find the cure for death...

Right?

**End (?)**

* * *

><p><strong>AN : **So this is the end of the fanfiction. I think you will realize how unstable Alfred's mood is. I mean, one time he cried and the next time he would angry, and then happy. I did this in purpose, because actually I want to make Alfred that had unstable state of mind ever since Arthur died 3 years ago. It's like he was getting obsessed in conquering death to bring Arthur back.

He is smart and clever, that's why he believes that he can save Arthur from death.

Well, I hope it makes sense.

Please tell me your opinions through reviews!

Thanks for reading :D


End file.
